Episode 4: Fredbear's Family Diner
by APFiction17
Summary: Episode 4 of SMGO. When Fredbear, also known as Freddy Fazbear, achieve sentience, they attempt to control their new-found gift. With the Night Guard terrified of them and the four fighting amongst themselves, will they end up causing damage to their pizzeria?
1. The ability to think

The first thought that had come upon Freddy Fazbear had been a shock to him; simply, he had been walking around on the centre stage, like he and the other animatronics normally would, when the bear had realized that he had thought how the fries from the day's meals had looked undercooked. Whether the cooks had simply been lazy or they had been rushed was something that Freddy didn't know.

Naturally, suddenly gaining sentience was quite a shock to Freddy; he stumbled, trying to catch his balance, and fell to one knee. The impact gave a loud bang which would be easily heard all the way back at the office. It was rather surprising for him that his joints even allowed a movement like that, considering the fact that he was only supposed to either stand there on the stage or walk around the pizzeria.

He shook his head as a way to clear his thoughts; the same thoughts that had only appeared less than a minute before. Standing up, he tried to get a clear focus on what exactly had happened to give him this new ability to actually THINK. Alas, he came out empty handed.

"Figuratively, anyway." He said to his own surprise; these had been the first ever words that he'd spoken that weren't scripted. He actually spoke words that were processed from his mind! How he, a robotic entertainment mascot, could speak on his own accord was amazing.

"Strange; for a pizzeria animatronic mascot, I sure do know a large amount of words that aren't stereotypically used by a pizzeria animatronic mascot." He blurted out; looks like he couldn't control his pick between speaking and thinking. He was sure he'd get the hang of it eventually.

Looking around, Freddy considered what he should do next. He remembered a few others like him, though they were nowhere in sight; turning his head around, he spotted two hallways of equal length just on the other side of the room, another hallway to the left, a door in between the left-hand hallway on the back wall and the hallway on his left as well as a door on his right. Quite a lot of doors and hallways, it seemed.

Then something else caught his eye; the large platform in the left corner with curtains covering the majority of it from floor to bottom; he remembered that the stage belonged to a fox of some kind…

"Well, he's the only one I know the location of." Freddy spoke again, forgetting to think instead of say. He walked down the staircase that was connected to the stage and made his way over to the platform.

* * *

Bonnie had been in the backstage when he had his first thought. His arm had short-circuited for some reason, requiring management to place him inside the repair room for maintenance. However, the repairmen left due to it being night, leaving the rabbit animatronic alone and on a table; apparently, the repairman hadn't been willing to work overtime without getting payed for it.

His first thought had been: _Why did they have to leave me shut down? They could have at least had the decency to let me move my head…_

He'd been amazed at that, as anyone would. It had come out of nowhere, though the way it had felt had almost been like it was perfectly natural; even though it obviously wasn't supposed to be. How could he, a robot designed specifically not to have a brain, actually _think_? A pizzeria animatronic was supposed to sing, or play a musical instrument in his case. Thinking for himself was not a part of the script.

Then he considered this: For no explainable reason, he could now control his own ideas- his own decisions. He, once a simple servant, was now able to decide what to do and when to do it; with that known, could he control his own body?

He concentrated on his movement. Thinking about how he wanted to move, how he wanted to stand up and explore the pizzeria in a way he'd never had the chance to do before.

He wanted his arm to move _up_.

Amazingly, it did.

Bonnie examined the arm that wasn't broken, smiled about how he was able to do something without the need of the mechanics. Within a second, the arm that had previously been locked by his side was now raised in the air with a type of authority that had just come to the animatronic rabbit.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Score one to Bonnie."

Shocked at that, he realized he could even _talk_. Without the need of a script! How that was even possible, Bonnie had no idea. Their programming, once limited, had become unlocked; freedom had come so unexpectedly, Bonnie was unsure whether it was actually real.

"Make that score two for Bonnie."

He started practicing moving his other body parts until they were all ready to go. It took a few minutes and tries, but Bonnie finally ended up on his feet. He was about to cheer when he heard a noise coming from outside the backstage; creeping silently, he practically tip-toed until he was right at the door. It was partly open, meaning he could look out of the room without causing any unnecessary noises. He was about to look out when he heard it.

"Well, he's the only one I know the location of." The voice sounded only slightly robotic, a lot like Bonnie's, though it was deeper. Peeking his head outside the door, he saw a large, bear-like robot walking across the dining area with a stone look on its face. Whether it was from an already existing emotion or a lack of emotion was something that Bonnie hadn't figured out.

_It must be looking for me!_ Bonnie thought with, for the first time, a bit of fear. That fear suddenly turned into determination. _Well, I'll get him before he even has a chance to get me!_

He stepped out of the doorway and prepared to lunge at the unsuspecting bear…

* * *

Chica had been patrolling the bathrooms when she gained her first thought. Despite the lack of technology available to them, management had actually installed a software into the animatronics that made them seek out and arrest anyone who was inside the pizzeria after dark unless they had an ID with them that permitted them to be there during the night, such as the Night Guard.

Because of this, she had been checking the restrooms (A common spot for trespassers to hide) in case there were any dangerous people hiding there. Her first thought had been her wondering whether they would install more cameras for the Night Guard to look through, since they only had three cameras to select: Main hall, Backstage and Kitchen. Strangely enough, no plans of installing another camera inside the restroom hall had been announced.

She'd been shocked of the sudden revelation of finding out she could think, though that shock turned into acceptance. There were weirder things to happen around this pizzeria, including a strange puppet thing sometimes popping up in the vents, that it was easy for her to accept that this had happened. Besides, it would probably vanish eventually.

She decided to do a bit of exploring and walked to the end of the hallway. She was surprised to see a large bear robot on the other side of a large room, walking towards a stage in the far-left corner to her. Suddenly the bear stopped and looked over his shoulder, as if he heard a noise.

Chica then realized there was something behind the curtains of the stage in front of the bear. Something with a hook that was just about to jump out and attack the bear!

With as much speed as she could muster, Chica charged towards the stage.

* * *

Foxy had been practically frozen when he had had his first thought. After a couple of minutes, he finally relaxed and decided to look around. Whilst intrigue had been his first feeling to his new ability, he quickly grew bored of thinking about it and wanted to see his cove from a new perspective.

He was standing on what looked like a stage. There were curtains around him that cloaked his view of what was on the other side, though his eye could see through the crack of the two curtains.

There was a bear thing approaching the stage. Foxy was fine with that; if the bear wanted to engage in combat, at least he was being honorable about it. Foxy then thought how that was kind of ironic coming from a pirate…

Foxy then saw the other thing behind the bear with the obvious intention of attacking the bear. Growling quietly, Foxy watched the other animatronic as he tried to sneak up on the bear. That rabbit had to be taught a lesson he'd never forget!

Foxy got ready…

…and burst out of the curtains screeching.


	2. An awkward moment

Jumping backwards, Freddy had not been suspecting that the fox animatronic had been about to burst out from the curtained stage. He was confused enough as it was, so the sudden attack stunned the bear; he didn't even know that he was seconds away from being attacked by another animatronic, but either way he wasn't in a position to fight back- even if he wanted to.

Cringing, Freddy expected the fox to land on him…

…but was confused when he heard a very bad war-cry from behind him that was interrupted by a crashing sound; metal clashed with metal as the two animatronics fought violently from behind him. Freddy spun around to see the fox crouching down next to a rabbit-looking thing, who was lying on his back in obvious defeat, whilst clutching his throat and raising his hook.

"I'll teach ye to sneak up on a challenger, ya greasy bilge rat!" The fox shouted, about to bring the hook down onto the rabbit's head, noticeably with the blunt part rather than the actual point of the hook, when he too was attacked by a…chicken?

"What is going on here?" Freddy wondered aloud while the fox monkey-flipped the chicken off of him and charged for the rabbit; it was quite easy to see that the fox possessed more anger towards the rabbit rather than the chicken, though that didn't explain why the three were fighting; rather undisciplined, they must have been.

The fox punched the dazed rabbit so hard he slid off a table behind him and crashed into the one opposite. Spinning around, the fox turned his attention to his other assailant as the chicken suddenly grabbed his head in a rather horrid attempt at a headlock. This ultimately failed, as the rabbit had gotten back up and jumped at the two of them; the resulting force caused all three of them to hit a table, leading them to collapse in a heap of metal.

Throughout all of this, Freddy just awkwardly stood there and watched; he truly had no idea what had started this. After five minutes of constant fighting, a sound in one of the hallways caused the animatronics all to stop and look at the figure who shadowed the light coming from one of the hall lights, though it held what appeared to be a flashlight.

* * *

Nathan Rodgers was tired.

Not the common, typical 'I can't do anything because I'm too tired' tired, but the tired that you feel when you had an hour or two of sleep and you start to feel the effects of it when you go to work; he had two different jobs, one between noon and dusk whilst the other was between dusk and dawn, which were tiring enough as it was. He barely managed to get the amount of sleep he was getting at that time, which was ever-so morally breaking.

Being a day janitor at a taco restaurant that always had around fifty customers visiting, with twenty of them not knowing how to use the toilet correctly, was not the best experience; the amount of times he had taken a shower afterwards was likely the thing that consumed the majority of his free time.

Ultimately, it meant that he worked a total of fifteen hours a day; this left only nine hours to himself, six of which he dedicated to sleep. He was lucky that he never had to make reports during his free time after a shift, otherwise the three hours he could use to interact with the outside world would be converted to more work hours.

He had a check through the cameras. There were only three there; one in the kitchen, one in the left hallway and one in the backstage. Management had talked about installing more cameras in the pizzeria such as in the main hall, but never seemed to get around to it; whilst it would certainly be helpful, it wasn't necessary.

Nathan checked the time: Half-Past Midnight. He had a lot of thinking time.

Picking up his newspaper, Nathan decided to have a look through the world news section for the express purpose of making him feel even more depressed; there were a lot of problems happening, with the Cold War still very much causing rifts within the structure of the American lifestyle.

Maybe current events weren't so bad…

Nathan woke up with a start; he had had another nightmare about that puppet thing that had appeared last week in his shift. That thing had been creepy as hell, though it was probably just his imagination-

"Strange; for a pizzeria animatronic mascot, I sure do know a large amount of words that aren't stereotypically used by a pizzeria animatronic mascot." Nathan once again had a start, though his mind didn't fully process the words. The voice sounded like one of the animatronics, but they only spoke during a scripted event- such as a show or a serious problem- neither of which had them say THAT.

He looked at the two half-illuminated doorways before turning to the large computer on the desk and looking through the cameras; he had no idea why there were two doors into the security office, but you get used to the more ridiculous parts of a building's design after working in it for a good amount of weeks.

Flicking over to the kitchen first, he saw the yellow chicken animatronic with the tag name 'Chicadee the Chicken', through the door near the restrooms. He had to admit, he was glad that the animatronics were there: They may be a bit creepy, but they did most of the job for him. Their programming meant that if anyone was in the building when they shouldn't be, they would alert him.

He then checked the left hallway: He didn't see much, just a lot of wall designs that covered the wall and a door that led inside the storage cupboard. It had been here where he had seen the puppet; the door had been wide open and just for a second this long, slender thing with that creepy-ass mask hung there. He had almost grabbed the fire axe out of its box, until he calmed down and realized that it must have been an hallucination- though the fact he was even having one was concerning.

He kind of smirked as the camera loaded up the backstage camera; he could just imagine if the Bonnie animatronic that had been stored away had moved during his nap-

_-Son of a nutcracker, the Bonnie animatronic has moved!_

Nathan stared at the screen for a good twenty seconds, trying to figure out whether he was just imagining this or the shut-down animatronic had somehow turned itself on, stood up and walked out of the room without a care in the world; animatronics don't just do that…

…do they?

Shaking, he turned around to look at the doorways again. There was nothing there, so he hoped he was safe. They hadn't hurt him in the past, but the amount of rumors around this place that included the soul of a child that had been murdered in this very restaurant haunting the very place he died at made him very wary.

A screech from the other room made him fall out of his seat; he stood up and was preparing to run when he heard a very bad attempt of a war cry that was suddenly cut short.

"What is going on here?" He asked himself, not knowing that something else had just asked that same question.

He waited there, scared out of his wits, for a few minutes. Finally, sucking up the courage he never had, he walked out of the room holding his flashlight and slowly headed to the main hall. Finally reaching the doorway that was open, he flicked on his torch and aimed it through the dark interior of the main hall.

What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

On the floor, with tables all over the place, was the Foxy animatronic grabbing the throat of a floor-bound Bonnie animatronic while the Chicadee animatronic had the Foxy animatronic in a sleeper hold. The Fredbear animatronic stood a few feet away.

They all were looking at the doorway, or in other words, him.

Everyone, including Nathan, were in complete silence.

Then the Fredbear animatronic gave a nervous laugh and waved.

"Hi."

And Nathan screamed.


	3. Trust issues

Realistically, the speed that Nathan had run was rather abnormal; he wasn't physically disabled, since he was relatively fit, but he had never been close to being a fast runner. He had barely managed to complete a 100 Metres track race in twenty seconds, so when he had managed to somehow turn around, sprint through the hallway AND close the door all in just ten seconds, he was kind of wondering whether his legs would just drop off.

He breathed in hard; the amount of screaming he had just produced was astronomical. Not knowing why, (Since he had worked there for a good two years with the animatronics patrolling the hallways) but after not only seeing Bonnie moving after being shut down, Foxy outside his cove- which NEVER happened- and three of them actually fighting was enough; however, with the fact that Fredbear talked without a script being installed inside of him was just something Nathan just couldn't even comprehend. How was that possible?

He quickly loaded up the cameras and pressed on the hallway one. Nothing. Had they not followed him? Maybe, if he was lucky, they simply returned to their normal routine; if not…

His fears were answered by a voice on the other side of the door that he had just closed.

"Hey, mister? We're sorry if we scared you…"

Nathan's head shot up that quickly he thought he have himself whiplash. Just to his left were Fredbear and Foxy whilst to his right were Chicadee and Bonnie. Fredbear and Chica seemingly had concerned expressions, Foxy looked rather shocked at the Night Guard's entrance and Bonnie had an annoyed look. Nathan could feel his face go paper-white.

"Yar, laddie. I never wanted ta show me ugly side, but that rabbit forced me hook." The fox stated with a hint of guilt inside his voice and slightly raising his hook for emphasise; he seemed to be genuine about his apology, though the fact that he was apologising in the first place unnerved Nathan even more.

Bonnie rolled his eyes from the other doorway. "Yeah, because a murderous fox with a hook for a hand and the attitude of an exploding shark TOTALLY would not make a first impression bad…"

Just like that, the fox's guilt-filled attitude turned into one that fitted Bonnie's description.

"I'LL GUT YA AN' LEAVE YA BODY FOR THE SEAGULLS, YA BILGE-COVERED, LANDLUBBING COWARD!" The fox shouted straight towards Bonnie, causing him to raise his arms challengingly; whether it was mockingly or simple anger was not something Nathan could guess.

"Bring it on, trash can!"

"GUYS!" Freddy shouted to the three animatronics surprise; strangely, his authority seemed to be rather dominant. "The two of you arguing is really not helping!"

The rabbit and fox grumbled and muttered whilst the chicken glared at the fox in distrust. Whatever the reason was, she really didn't seem to trust the animatronic fox. Nathan didn't really understand why, though it couldn't have had something to do with their in-built programming.

"Now, can all three of you keep your hatred towards each other in check until this misunderstanding is taken care of?"

They were all in reluctant agreement, which allowed Freddy to bring his attention back to the security guard.

"Now, I'm Fredbear, as I'm guessing you know. This is…" He looked at the other three with realisation. "Actually, come to think of it, I don't know who any of you are."

"I think I am Chicadee, or just Chica," said the Chicken, whose voice was between high to medium pitch despite her rugged appearance; she was of medium height, likely the shortest out of the four, though she was thicker than Foxy.

"Bonnie's the name." The purple rabbit spoke. His voice was harder than the others, though it had a rather artificial sound to it which gave the idea that he was faking it; his own height, even without the ears, was almost towering over the others with Freddy about half a foot shorter.

"An' I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox, scourge of storms and the greatest pirate that ever lived!" The fox said triumphantly, making the rabbit roll his eyes. The fox's voice sounded like it was a cross between a Scottish and Welsh accent; he was the second tallest and seemed to be thinner than the others. More likely than not, it also made him the most agile.

"And as I said, there is me: Fredbear-slash-Freddy." Freddy's voice was one of those traditional American voices; the ones that didn't seem to have a specific accent, which by itself was an accent. It gave him a businessman persona. "So, what is your name?"

Nathan couldn't help but swallow as he sat there. "Err… Nathan."

"Thank you, Nathan. Now, I know it may sound a tad bit crazy considering our first impressions, but would you let us in?" Freddy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Freddy blinked. "Why not?"

"Because you might kill me or something!"

"Why would you think that?"

"You are a robot that just suddenly gained a sentience overnight who might be the foreshadowing of a robot invasion that will wipe mankind out. I think a better question would be why I wouldn't think that!"

Bonnie grunted. "Robotist."

"Come on, we wouldn't do that!" Chica stated desperately.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Wha' if we say please?"

"I still wouldn't believe you."

Foxy growled. "Forsakin' the national 'please' condition, are ya? Why I oughta…"

"Foxy!" Freddy placed his hand on the shoulder of the angry fox. "Let me handle this, please."

Foxy grunted impatiently.

"Okay, what can we do to show you that we are not going to hurt you?"

"How about this: You go back to the stage, wait there until tomorrow so that I can resign and never come back here?"

Chica rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully. "Would you still be our friend?"

"No."

Bonnie raised his arm. "I don't like this idea."

"Yeah, I didn't think so!"

"Listen!" Freddy raised his voice, not aggressively, but in a way that got everyone's attention. "As said, I think we got off of the wrong foot. How about you just open the doors so we can show you that we are not murderous?"

Nathan stared at him. "Yep, I think you'll just get the same answer."

Freddy looked at him darkly. "We WILL get in there. You might as well just open the door and let us show that we won't hurt you, otherwise we will have to find… other means."

The four were surprised when Nathan gave a laugh. "Yeah, good luck trying! These doors are made of the toughest materials in the world! These windows are made out of plexiglass and the power will last all night! Just try to break in here, it won't do you any good—"

"Hey, what does this do?" Bonnie asked before gripping a protruding object from the door and turning it, causing the door to swing open to the animatronics surprise.

"Well, shit." Nathan sighed.

* * *

_The figure watches as the creations it had made works their way up to the office, it's emotion full of glee._

_"**Soon."** It whispers to itself before it vanishes, leaving strange, gold dust in it's place._


	4. Arguments

Upon seeing Bonnie's trick with the other door, Freddy himself pulled the object that protruded out from the wall; his actions immediately led to the door bursting open. As soon as the door opened, Foxy jumped (Both figuratively and literally) at the chance to enter the office and pointed his hook at the now-horrified night guard.

"Now ye'll pay for turnin' against the most important code of them all!" He roared with such a rage at something so stupid, before he went to lunge at Nathan; however, just before he even had a chance of reaching the guard, Freddy managed to grab Foxy's arm and stop him.

"FOXY! What did I just say!?" Freddy yelled with anger evident in his voice, being joined by the two other animatronics. The four gathered around each other, completely forgetting about Nathan.

"I'm sure THAT will definitely make the guy trust us; how could he say 'no' to being your friend now?" Bonnie spoke with a sarcastic tone as he shook his head.

"Seriously, why do you have the urge to kill everything you see?" Chica asked seriously, as she stared at Foxy with both disgust and curiosity.

Foxy opened his mouth up in a snarl and raised his hook to the air, about to say something…when he suddenly lowered the hook and started rubbing the back of his head in confusion; the question had obviously affected him in some way, though which way was uncertain.

"To be honest, I really don't have an idea."

Bonnie looked at him strangely. "Hey, did you just NOT talk like an absolute idiot for once?"

Foxy looked at him hesitantly. "Um…yes?"

Freddy also looked at him with a confused expression. "Why exactly have you been using that kind of voice for the last half an hour or so, then?"

Foxy shrugged. "Just wanted to stay in character. Can't forget that I am a pizzeria mascot that has the persona of a pirate fox, after all."

"So…" Bonnie began. "You're an…obsessed idiot?"

Foxy growled at him. "Ye won't be sayin' that when ol' Foxy guts ya!"

Freddy turned on him without a hint. "Would you stop that, already? It's starting to get annoying, considering neither your fox appearance nor your pirate persona match."

Foxy looked at him with a shocked wide-eyed expression, having not expected the sudden insult towards both his act.

"Ouch." Bonnie mumbled with a bit of symphony for the insulted fox.

"You can't say much." Chica stated in the fox's defence, though why she was defending him in the first place was uncertain; all she could guess was that it had something to do with Foxy being vulnerable in that one moment. Looks like she discovered a character trait… "You're wearing a top hat. I'm not a wildlife specialist, being an animatronic, but I am fairly certain top hats and bears don't mix together, either."

Freddy glared at her. "You're wearing a bib that says 'Let's Eat'! Rather ironic for a chicken, if I do say so myself!"

Bonnie sighed. "And I have buttons."

Shrugging, Foxy joined in the conversation. "Well, put it like this: Out of all of us, your identities conflict the least." He then glared at Freddy. "And since top hats normally link to gentlemen, I can see whose conflict the MOST."

Freddy span around to meet him. "Oh, so you're going there are you?"

"Ol' Foxy went there alright an' I should show ya where me hook goes, too!" Foxy roared, as he gestured in an upwards arc.

Bonnie sighed again and turned to Chica. "I feel like we are just going in a circle, here."

"Not surprising, since some PEOPLE," Chica looked at both the bickering Foxy and Freddy, "Just can't keep their mouths shut."

Bonnie considered this. "Well, not people. Animatronics, sure, but not people."

Freddy raised up his paws to cause a stop in the fight. "Okay, okay, we aren't getting nowhere with this!" He then looked at Foxy. "Listen, I am sorry for that comment about your persona. It was uncalled for and I was just wanting to get peace and quiet so we could speak to this man and get this misunderstanding cleared up."

Foxy hesitated, then slowly nodded. "I'm also sorry for… whatever I said. Sorry, my memory's not that good."

"Okay." Freddy looked at the other two. "Everything cleared up?" The Bunny and Chicken both nodded in unison."

"Good." Freddy then turned back to Nathan. "Now, where were we?" It took him a few seconds to realise Nathan wasn't there anymore.

"Um… where did he go?"

Once again, Bonnie sighed. "We were arguing with our backs turned for a good two minutes. Of course he would have run."

Holding his paws to his head, Freddy stood there in silence. "Well," He said eventually, "Let's go find him again."

* * *

_The figure couldn't help but smile as the security guard flees from the office. Of course, since they had only just been born, his creations wouldn't go for him. They were innocent; not taught. They didn't know about the cruel things these people who had the audacity to call themselves 'guards' would do._

_The figure still remembered him. The one who was still out there, living free despite the crimes he had committed. How he had dumped the evidence into the dumpster outside the restaurant. How the recycle men had come by to take the contents away, never looking to see what was right in front of them._

_The man had entered the pizzeria afterwards, pretending that the foul deed he had committed had never happened. But there was one thing he had never anticipated, one thing that would come back to get him._

_The evidence had come back._

* * *

Nathan had decided to hide in the restrooms. He felt ridiculous, standing on the toilet in the stall to avoid the animatronics noticing his feet. They had still been arguing when he left, so he knew he had some time. He looked at his watch. It was currently One AM, which meant he still had five hours to go. Great.

He stood a bit taller so he could see over the stall door. There was something coming!

He quickly ducked, but he caught a glance of something brown on the ground; something that was square in shape.

_I dropped my wallet!_ He realized, with rising anger going through him. He could feel the presence of something large inside the restrooms. He held his breath, trying to avoid making any noise at all, any possible trace that he was there…

He then realized the figure was turning around to leave. He waited, thinking that he was safe…

"Um, what's this on the ground?"


	5. Experiments

Nathan cursed slightly before he realised that he was starting to slip from his perch; having been simply standing on the toilet, he quickly realised that holding his balance would be tougher now that an animatronic was just a few feet away. He looked at the stall's sides to see if there was anything he could grab, whether it was a vent or paper-towel dispenser. The figure started heading back into the room, obviously with the assumption that he might have been hiding in one of the stalls.

Feeling hopeless, Nathan tried to think of possible ways how he could escape; hoping that the animatronic wouldn't open the stall he was hiding in wasn't good, because they were starting to open them from the furthest-to-the-right one to the end. Then, as the animatronic opened the second stall, he had an idea.

It was stupid. It was ignorant. It might just get him killed, but in the current situation he was in, it was his best chance.

He lowered himself onto the floor and prepared to charge; the animatronic had opened the third stall, just two away from him. Nathan got ready, pushed the door as hard as he could and ran. The animatronic, who he now realised was the chicken one, cried out in alarm. He sped through the hallway and went through the dining hall, his legs tired from the amount of running he had done.

"He's in the hall!" He heard Chica shout out, alerting the others to his position. Still running, he vaulted over a table and ended up in the west hallway. Darkness engulfed him as he entered. Turning towards the closet, he remembered that he could lock the door to keep the four out.

Entering the small room, he shut the door and began to pull out the keys to lock the door…

…that were in his wallet.

"Fuck me." Nathan whispered to himself. Hoping nothing saw him, he looked around to see if there was anything he could use to blockade the door. There were many different objects within the room which could end up being used to at least delay the animatronics from entering…

"Hello, there."

Nathan jumped backwards with a yell that was cut off when he hit his head on the wall and knocked himself out.

Bonnie looked at him for a few seconds before sighing.

Nathan woke up a few minutes later and found himself on the floor of the closet. He kept his eyes shut for a good minute before he slowly opened them, then immediately closed them again when he saw the three pairs of glowing eyes (As well as a lone one next to them.) gathered around him, standing in a circle that cut off any exit route.

Before a plan could formulate inside his head, the Freddy animatronic spoke.

"Before you consider running, could you have the patience to just hear us out?"

Nathan swallowed, realising he didn't really HAVE any other option. "Fine." He mumbled as he climbed up to his hands and knees.

Watching Nathan closely, Freddy resumed. "Listen to me when I say this: We are not going to hurt you."

Rolling his eyes, Nathan interrupted the animatronic bear before he could carry on. "Listen to ME when I say that I still don't trust you." He gestured to the other robots near him. "After all, the way how you're going about this kind of suggests that this is some kind of weird cult sacrifice."

"Yeah." Nathan heard the rabbit animatronic speak up. "Cause it would be a whole lot easier to wait until you were awake before we 'sacrifice you to our pizza cult'." The sarcasm practically dripped from his maw.

Chica narrowed her eyes at Bonnie before pushing him slightly. "Don't mock him!" She angrily whispered. "We need to show him that we're nice!"

"Yar, lass, the chance of ol' bunny 'ere convincin' any sailor of his innocence is a tad unlikely." The pirate fox spoke insultingly.

Finally breaking from the pirate's annoyance, Bonnie yelled loudly. "Oh, yar, har, lass! I be a shipless captain of the seas, with no crew an' no reputation!"

Eyes widened, Foxy rose his hook arm to speak before being cut off by the imitating Bonnie.

"No quartermaster, no sword, not even a scallywag to watch the open seas for booty! Yet I have a hook that somehow makes me a pirate!"

Foxy looked down. "It not be me fault that I was shipwrecked…"

"GUYS!" Freddy yelled, immediately turning down the volume. After making sure no one was going to start talking, Freddy started. "Listen, by the looks of it this man is the…security guard… of this establishment. Now, since if he quits we'll have to do all of this again, it's best if we form a bond or at least an understanding now with the current guard so that all of our lives can be easier."

Looking at each other, the fox and rabbit were about to begin arguing again, but decided against it.

"Fine." Bonnie said begrudgingly.

"Yar." Foxy replied in his character voice.

Nodding, Freddy realised that Chica was smiling at him approvingly.

"Okay." Freddy spoke. "Now then… oh for the love of…!" He yelled, seeing Nathan no longer in the circle.

Nathan was running from the pizzeria as fast as his slightly-hurting feet could take him. He was still feeling dizzy after colliding with that wall, but decided to think about health-checking later once he was as far away from this place as possible.

As he ran, people looked at him strangely. Good thing he didn't give a care in the world.

He knew he would need to come back at a later date, though if the plan that he was starting to come up with didn't work, he would need to prepare for a plan B.

Not being able to help it, Nathan slightly shook his head. In just one night the animatronics had somehow gained intelligence, had caught him twice and were constantly getting into arguments.

He couldn't help but sigh. "Why me?" He quietly whimpered to himself.

_The figure watches the security guard run out of the front doors as those pathetic fools fight amongst themselves._

_He shakes his head. This experiment did not seem to go as planned._

_Tomorrow, however…_


	6. Epilogue: Dreams

Muttering to himself, Freddy left the supply cupboard without looking at the other three animatronics; there obviously wasn't anything else they could do, since the night guard had left two hours earlier than he should have, so the bear animatronic had decided that it would be best if they simply returned to the stage. Whether he came back or not was something that Freddy did not know- and frankly did not care about- so he had simply given up. If the others wanted to join him, they were more than welcome to; though they would start to bicker once again.

The bear walked into the dining room, simply uninterested about the events that had transpired over the last few hours; there wasn't many positive things he could link towards his new-found 'gift', which left him more depressed than the fact that the night guard had distrusted them as much as he had done. Whilst the bear had understood that their first impression hadn't been the best, surely the fact that they hadn't laid a finger on him would have made him consider that they weren't a danger to him? Could there have been anything that they could have done differently?

As Freddy walked up the stairs to the stage, he had a good look around the dining area of his pizzeria. Whether he liked it or not, this was his- and his three acquaintances- home. Considering his options, he was just going to have to make the best of it.

* * *

Bonnie watched as the bear left the room, clearly disgruntled about the fact that the night guard had once again eluded them; their argument had given him enough time to leave the room and run from the pizzeria before any of them could do anything to stop him. They hadn't even touched him, yet he acted like they were going to kill him! Was he naturally paranoid, or was he just having a bad day? Whichever it was, he was now gone and the animatronics were extremely demoralized from his escape that Freddy's inspirational speech was reduced to ashes.

"Well…" Foxy started hesitantly, "Ol' Foxy should… return to his cove…"

Sighing, the chicken started to leave the room. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Yar, it be my fault." Foxy replied. "I must have scared the lad to begin with."

"Oh, so NOW you realize?" Bonnie quipped, before relenting. "But to be honest… I did start some of those arguments."

Eyebrow raised slightly, Chica gave Bonnie a look. "Some?"

"Alright, most of them."

Satisfied, Chica nodded. "Well, maybe we can all learn from this. Maybe we can do better next time."

Foxy sighed. "If there BE a next time."

Bonnie watched as the two left the supply cupboard and headed towards the dining area; deciding that he needed some solitary, Bonnie remained within the small room and looked around. Sighing, he sat down on the floor of the room and thought about Foxy's words. Maybe the fox was right.

* * *

As Chica left, she noticed that Foxy was walking the same route as her; as long as he wasn't going to cause any problems, she guessed she could tolerate him. His initial actions made her distrust him, however. She had no idea why he had aimed to attack as soon as he came across another living being, but it made her question whether he would flip out again if she questioned him about it.

_Then again, _she thought to herself, _if he does, I can handle him._

Stopping, she turned around to face the now-confused red, robotic pirate fox.

"Why were you going to attack Freddy?" She asked a bit too aggressively, but she hoped her anger would get answers from the fox.

For his part, Foxy blinked at the question. "Wha'?"

"When we first met, I saw you about to attack Freddy."

In response, Foxy rubbed the back of his head. "I saw the rabbit, Bonnie, sneaking up behind the bear. The landlubber was goin' to attack 'im from behind an' I got angry."

It was Chica's turn to blink. "Oh. So… you were defending Freddy?"

Foxy shook his head. "Not exactly. I don't know… I felt angry tha' he was goin' to attack someone without them being able to defend theirselves. Me intentions wasn't to defend Freddy. I… just don't really know."

Confused, Foxy walked passed the chicken back to his cove as Chica looked on, his answers giving her more questions than she had before.

* * *

As Foxy walked away, his confusion continued; he truly had no idea why he had aimed to attack Bonnie when he had first seen him. While accurate that it had come from Bonnie's attempt to attack Freddy from behind, the fact that Foxy had considered Freddy an enemy to begin with didn't help matters in the slightest. Was it truly him wanting to defend the bear, or a simple bloodlust? More likely than not, the latter was the cold, hard truth. If he was lucky, whatever made him want to attack either of them was gone by now.

Climbing up to his cove, Foxy thought about the actual pizzeria for the first time; by the fact that it looked overall well-kept, it seemed that the restaurant was still open. Would that mean, when daybreak came, the animatronics would be entertaining the many guests that came to visit them? That actually sounded quite exciting to Foxy; it might have been due to his overall programming and purpose, but the thought of being able to entertain people was enthralling to think about. He couldn't think of a motive why, but something about it made him want to be able to entertain.

As he looked around the cove, seeing the many pirate props that decorated it, Foxy smiled. Whilst it certainly was not the best place to be living in, the pizzeria wasn't bad. As long as he got to fulfil his purpose, Foxy was happy to live within its concrete walls.

* * *

Locking the door, Nathan panted as he leaned against his apartment wall; his mind kept going through the events that had transpired over the night, but wasn't able to make any sense of it. He considered the fact that he might have been dreaming still, but everything seemed to real for it to be a dream. During a dream, he would have never thought that things weren't real. The fact that he was questioning whether it was or not only reinforced the fact that everything he had seen that night was very much real, whether he liked it or not.

Falling to the floor, he thought about the animatronics that had come to life. As he thought about it, his resolve turned sour; surely that couldn't have happened? Robots don't just gain the ability to think for themselves! There had been the entire idea that computers might one day become smarter than man, but even if it DID happen, it would be years from now! Society had just gained colour television, for Christ sake! Robots being able to think and act on their own was something that shouldn't be happening, especially for a few entertainment animatronics that sang all day.

He sighed; he realised that he had to go back. Management wouldn't check whether he had been there for his full shift unless he never came to collect his check. Whether he like it or not, he was going to have to return to Fredbear's Family Diner.

It was official: Life sucked for him.

* * *

**The End**

**I hoped that you enjoyed; if you did, please favourite and review! If you didn't, review anyway so that I get an idea of why you didn't. This way, I can consider the points you make in another story!**

**Now, in case you are wondering why the story is as short as it is:**

**Firstly, Nathan's story is far from over. The Fredbear story will continue over time in other prequels, or even sequels. I don't want to pack too much information inside, as the story will become bloated if I do. Think of this story as an introduction.**

**Secondly, I couldn't put any more information in without plot details becoming released prematurely. The origins of the animatronics are something much bigger than it could be fitted within the story. You know the 'when' and 'where', but there are so many other things to learn before you can find out the other points.**

**But anyway, the next story will be complete before Christmas. You have my word on that!**

**Now, for the next story:**

_Now that the animatronics have become Mike's friends, the night shift is becoming a lot easier for the guard; however, more trouble arises when a hacker finds out about the "missing" security guards and their link to the pizzeria. When a mysterious detective arrives to investigate, Mike needs to do anything he can to stop his new allies from becoming the main suspects in a mass-murder case. _


End file.
